The iris and lens undergo deformations and stress during eye surgery. In particular, the iris undergoes deformations and stress in mechanical dilation and the lens capsule undergoes deformations and stress during stabilization due to zonular degeneracy. The use of flexible nylon hooks during cataract surgery to provide mechanical dilation contributes to such deformations and stress, and can be a source of injury.